Technical Field
The present invention relates to atomization devices, and in particular, to an atomized liquid storage device with a simple structure and good sealing performance and an atomizer that is convenient and efficient in use and replacement of an atomized liquid storage device.
Related Art
An atomizer is mainly used for inhaling fragrance or drugs. There are mainly two manners of replenishing an existing atomizer with atomized liquid during use, one is repeatedly injecting atomized liquid into a liquid receiver, and the other is filling atomized liquid by piercing a liquid slug. The first manner is inconvenient and easily causes contamination, and the second manner easily leads to a situation in which the liquid slug ruptures due to other external factors.